


Can you blow my whistle, baby?

by Baked_Potato



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Travel, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Potato/pseuds/Baked_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, Becs, it's only 6069 feet above sea level," Chloe pleaded</p><p>"No way, Beale. Humans don't have wings for a reason."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, I'm not dead. 
> 
> This is my first written work in a long time, so feel free to tell me what you think. 
> 
> In no way does this mean that I'm giving up on my two other works, think of this as somewhat of a practice fic to help get my writing chops back up to stuff. 
> 
> Okay, I'll stop talking now. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

Beca Mitchell hates a lot of things.

 

Cardio

 

People

 

People making fun of her height

 

Waking up before 11 AM

 

So she’s understandably grumpy when her peaceful slumber is rudely interrupted by a bubbly mess of limbs and red hair thumping down right next to her.

“Becs, wake up! We have to start packing if we want to beat the traffic. Get up, get up!” The way-too-bubbly mess yelled, punctuating each sentence by bouncing up and down on the bed, drowning out any hope Beca had left of going back to sleep.

“Ugh. Chloe, it’s too early,” Beca croaked out, trying to swat the redhead away.

Jumping off the bed and landing on the floor, Chloe crouched down next to the bed and brought herself to eye level with her mildly irritated friend. Beca, knowing exactly what was coming, pulled the sheets over her head to cover her face.  

“Beca,” Chloe cooed, caressing the head of hair sticking out from underneath the sheets.

Against her better judgment, Beca poked her eyes above and out of the sheets (An incredibly cute look, according to Chloe) and slowly faced Chloe.

Chloe’s face softened as she conjured up the most adorable puppy face she could possibly muster.

Beca could feel her resolve slowly deteriorating.

“Ugh, fine, you win, Beale,” Beca said, her resolve nowhere to be found. “Now move so I can get packing,” the brunette said, throwing a pillow to smother the shit-eating grin on her friend’s face.

Clapping her hands in victory, Chloe gave Beca a suggestive wink before bolting out of the room to – presumably – take a shower.

Now alone, Beca slumped back on the bed and took a deep breath.

Queue ‘Beca’ to inner Beca conversation:

You love Chloe

‘As a friend’

She has nice eyes

‘I like guys’

She has nice skin

‘I’m not gay’

You’re gay for Chloe

…….

You can’t blame her really. Beca’s a human being with a pulse, eyes, and raging hormones. And Chloe is Chloe. So Beca knew that it was going to take all her self-control to prevent herself from pouncing on her redheaded friend.

It’s only a three day trip, how hard can it be?

Shit.

 

*******

 

 Beca’s never really hated her diminutive stature. Sure, some people – no, scratch that, a lot of people – make fun of her height, but Beca, being the self-proclaimed ‘badass’ she is, usually shuts them up with some snarky retort of her own.

Of course, her methods don’t do jack shit against inanimate objects, which sucks because she can just _feel_ the luggage bag taunting her.

“C’mon, just….fit…you…stupid… bag,” Beca puffs out between labored breaths as she attempts to shove the luggage that’s quite possibly twice her weight into trunk of their car.

The telltale sound of a camera flash and the subsequent ‘zip’ noise indicating that a photo had been developed and ejected temporarily distracted Beca from her boxing match with the luggage.

She whipped her head in the direction in which the sound had come from, and sure enough, Chloe was standing there with a pink Polaroid camera around her neck and the picture of Beca in her hands.

Beca immediately regretted her decision to chase after the giggling redhead, as the luggage she was wrestling with fell out and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Beca gave up her chase and let out an audible “fuck,” as she let her shoulders slump.

Still smiling, Chloe moved past her exasperated friend and began to maneuver the luggage with relative ease.

Beca watched on as Chloe picked up the offending piece of travel ware and stretched, pushing it into the trunk.

Beca was certainly not paying attention to the way the action had caused Chloe’s already small tank top to hike up, exposing the smooth skin of Chloe’s stomach, or how Chloe’s shorts did little to cover how her leg muscles visibly flexed to aid her in lifting.

Beca definitely wasn’t perving on her best friend.

Nope. No perving at all.

“Like what you see, Becs?” Chloe said, breaking Beca from her trance.

“Pfft….in your dreams, Beale. I’ve got standards,” Beca replied.

Inside, the brunette was kicking herself for getting caught staring.

“We’ll see about that,” Chloe questioned, walking towards the younger girl, swaying her hips as much as possible.

Chloe walked over to Beca, bringing her mouth dangerously close to her friend’s ear. “Do redheads fall within your standards?” Chloe’s voice was barely audible, but Beca could hear the soft growl in the redhead’s tone.

Before the older girl’s words could fully register in Beca’s mind, Chloe regained her happy composure and walked passed the stunned brunette. But not without giving Beca’s ass a good, solid slap.

 

*******

 

“Alright, Becs, whip out that GPS of yours,” Chloe said as she turned the ignition key.

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” said Beca, giving Chloe a mock salute as she fished for her phone. After pulling her phone out from the mess that is Beca Mitchell’s purse, Beca opened up her GPS app. It was at this moment that Beca realized that Chloe still hadn’t told her where they were heading to.

“Chlo, where are going,” Beca inquired as she looked to her friend, ignoring the three claps Chloe gave her.

“It’s a surprise!” squealed Chloe. “Now hand over your phone so I can input the address,” said Chloe, holding out her hand and gesturing for Beca’s phone.

“No way, Chlo, I’m not going to let you drive me to some unknown location! How do I know you’re not bringing me to some secret satanic cult to offer me up as a virgin sacrifice?” Beca breathed out, clutching her phone to her chest protectively.

Chloe tried to formulate a reply, but the endless stream of giggles elicited by her friend’s antics made it hard for her to do so.

 

“Okay, first off …..” Chloe stifled a giggled, but the glare Beca was giving her prompted her to continue. “You’re not a virgin, Becs,” stated Chloe, reveling in the blush creeping up her friend’s face. “Secondly,” Chloe continued, “I’m not in a cult. And if I was in cult, I’d tell you about it just to show you I’m a much bigger badass than you.”

Beca straightens, puffing out her chest in indignation. “You, a bigger badass than me, that’s not possible. Hate to break it to you, Chlo, but I’m like the queen of badassery. If aliens came to invade us, I’d be enough to scare them off.”

“Ha! You’re about as badass as my 3rd grade class hamster, Mitchell,” Chloe said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Responding to Chloe’s challenge, Beca unbuckled her own seatbelt. Laying down her phone, she readied herself for what she knew was coming.

Chloe launched herself at Beca, attacking the younger girl’s vulnerable sides with quick and nimble fingers. There was nothing Beca could do to stop the flurry of giggles and gasps that escaped her mouth.

“Not so badass after all. Wouldn’t you say, Mitchell?” Chloe questioned teasingly, as she continued her assault on the brunette.

“Ahahaha, never! Aha, Chlo! Stohaha, stop!”

Chloe ignored the brunette’s pleas as she happily continued tickling the other girl, secretly thanking the heavens for making Beca so ticklish.

With all the strength she could muster, Beca hauled herself up and pushed Chloe back. The pair landed awkwardly on Chloe’s seat, with Beca on top of the redhead, almost but not quite straddling the older girl.

As Beca regained her breath, an air of awkwardness befell upon the two girls, although, Chloe’s smile said otherwise.

They stayed like that, eyes locked, neither girl willing to move an inch.

“Y’know, Becs, if you wanted to get on top of me, all you had to do was ask,” Chloe said, grinning.

“You’re impossible.” Beca tried to sound annoyed, but she was pretty sure the color of her face was starting to match that of Chloe’s hair.

“But you love me,” Chloe sang.

“You’re lucky you’re that pretty. I’m a shallow girl, Beale.”

After clumsily extricating herself from atop her friend, Beca settled back into her seat and handed her phone over to a rather smug looking Chloe, who gladly accepted it.

After Chloe had _finally_ revealed the address – just the address, mind you, and nothing else – Beca looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Canada, we’re going to Canada?”

“It’ll be fun! Besides, what could possibly be better than spending seven hours on the road with your bestest friend in the whole wide world?” Chloe beamed.

Rolling her eyes, Beca smirked.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Beale.”


	2. Burgers and knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe 's impromptu detour is plagued with horrifying amounts of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'll try to get updates out as regularly as possible. 
> 
> This one was a little early since I've been writing like crazy as of late. Just as well since these two girls and their antics have turned a seven-hour trip into a three chapter long adventure. 
> 
> I promise, their destination will be revealed in the next chapter (or two). ;)

 

“Chlo, shit, slow the fuck down!” Beca’s gripping either side of her seat. Her knuckles are white, her heart is pounding, and she’s pretty sure that Chloe’s trying to kill them both.

Chloe just smiles as she steps on the gas pedal just a tab bit harder.

“C’mon Becs, I thought you were a badass? Besides, maximum speed limit is, like, 80,” stated Chloe calmly, clearly enjoying her friend’s constant state of panic.

“Just because a sign says you can do it, does not mean that you should do it,” Beca replied, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the road. “Car, car, car, car.... Dude!” Beca yelled, pointing at the oncoming car.

Chloe – seemingly able to see every single vehicle on the road at once – quickly swerved around the other car, overtaking it. The redhead just laughed merrily – although, to Beca, the laugh sounded more like one given off by a serial killer right before axing his victims. Seriously, they were only two hours into the drive, and they’ve already had six brushes with death. Yes, Beca _was_ keeping track.

“Seriously Becs, you need to learn to live a little. Where’s your sense of adventure?”  Chloe aggressively swerved past yet another semi.

“My sense of adventure is smart. My sense of adventure doesn’t like getting in cars driven by suicidal redheads.” Beca was relieved to see a buildup of traffic, effectively putting an end to Chloe’s session of ‘GTA V: scare the shit out of Beca edition’ to an end……for now. Chloe, on the other hand, visibly deflated at the sight of the traffic.

A big blue semi came to halt right next to Beca’s side of the car. After a minute or two of utter silence – the only sources of sound were the drowned out hums of car engines and Beca’s hard breathing – Beca looked out her window and peered up at the truck next to her. She saw the driver peering out of his cab. He was big, hairy, and probably smelled like gas and wood. He fit the typical trucker stereotype perfectly. Beca _thought_ she had made eye-contact with him, but she soon realized that he was definitely _not_ looking at her face.

Shit – he was checking her out.

Beca mentally kicked herself, cursing the Beca from two hours ago for her wardrobe choice.

Turning away from the window, she leaned over to Chloe – in the process, accidentally exposing a little more skin. “Dude, this creepy trucker is totally perving on me right now.”

Chloe grinned. “What’s he looking at exactly, Becs? There’s a lot to look at,” she teased. Beca slapped her lightly on the arm.

“I don’t know, why don’t you go out there and exchange notes with him, you perv,” Beca shot back, ignoring the blush creeping up her face.

“Oh please, I’ve got it memorized.” She said, in a mock matter-of-fact tone.

Beca blushed hard, _again_. She was pretty sure that Chloe was turning this whole ‘make Beca blush as hard possible’ thing into a hobby. Not that Beca minded of course – although she’d never attest to it.

The momentary backlog was over and the pair continued on to Canada, with Chloe once again trying her very best to scare the living shit out of Beca.

 

*******

 

After five hours and more than 200 miles, the pair decided to pull over at some diner for a bite to eat. Just in time too, as it had just started to drizzle.

The two girls entered the diner. It was a cozy place, kind of like the ones found in cheesy romance movies. A cheery waitress greeted them. She had a thick southern accent, which Beca thought was weird since they were already in the northern parts of Washington. The waitress led them to their table and left, telling them that she’d be back to take their orders. They both checked out the menu, with Chloe looking at salads and light sandwiches, and Beca diving directly into the burgers section.

“Ooohhh, Chlo, check this out. They have a burger with Bacon, mushrooms, sausages, potato chips, and two patties. I think I know what I’m getting.”

Chloe quickly grabbed the menu from Beca’s hands and placed it on the seat next to her. “Hey!”

“No way Becs, you’re not getting something like that.”

“But Chlo, for fucks sake, I’m starving!”

“Becs, it’s only been five hours since we last ate. And that monstrosity…doesn’t look like food at all. I’m pretty sure it’s _bigger_ than you.”

“Ha-ha, short jokes, real classy, Beale.”

Chloe shot Beca a smirk, throwing her menu at the younger girl.

“Here. Pick from those. They’re actually good for you.”

Reluctantly, Beca picked up the menu labeled ‘organic’ and began skimming through the items.

Beca was truly horrified by what she saw: kale, bean sprouts, this-salad, that-salad, and everything-salad. Her head was spinning due to all the green invading her eyes. “What….what is…Chlo, I’m not a rabbit,” Beca deadpanned.

“Well, you’re about as cute as one. Now quit whining and pick something, Mitchell.”

“Stop calling me cute, Beale. You’re ruining my street-cred.”

“I think ya’ll are a cute couple.”  Beca and Chloe turned to see the waitress standing there, a grin on her face and a notepad and pen in hand.

Beca shot Chloe a confused look, the redhead just grinned in return.

“Um, yeah, thanks. We’re not….we’re not actually…together, together. Just friends,” Beca coughed out, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Chloe just giggled.

“Oh, that’s a shame. Sorry for assuming. Anyways, what’ll that be?” She collected Beca and Chloe orders then left, but not without offering another apology.

A few minutes later, the girl was back with their food. Chloe got the salad and tuna sandwich she was eyeing, while Beca, reluctantly, got a veggie burger with a side of vegetable fries, the only remotely delicious looking item on the stupid menu.  

Beca eyed her burger with slight distaste. Her eyes flicked over to Chloe, who looked pretty happy with the rabbit food she had ordered. But damn it, Beca was hungry, so she picked up her burger and ripped out a good sized chunk. She was pleasantly surprised, it wasn’t _that_ bad.  

“Y’know, Chlo, this isn’t that bad,” Beca said through a mouthful of veggie burger.

“Told you, and don’t talk with your mouth full.” Beca smirked, flipping Chloe off.

Beca continued to eat like someone who’d been stranded out on the open sea for a month. She didn’t really care when she caught the gaze of some lady staring at her with a disapproving look on her face, probably disgusted by Beca’s ‘poor table manners.’ Although, Beca did feel a small tinge of jealousy when she saw how gracefully Chloe handled her food. It was the same kind of grace Chloe had when she did anything, really. Mix that with her bubbly attitude and her impossibly bright smile, and it just wasn’t _fair_ at all.

“Y’know, Becs, you staring at me is starting to become sort of a habit,” Chloe teased.

Beca flicked a veggie fry at Chloe, who dodged it with ease.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the attention, but ...” Chloe sentence was cut off as she dodged another flying veggie fry.

“But I usually expect them to buy me dinner before giving them an eyeful,” Chloe said, winking. The redhead dodged yet another veggie fry, which landed right on the table behind them.

The couple sitting there eyed Beca, who mouthed a ‘sorry’ in return.

“I hate you right now,” said Beca.

“Not my fault you can’t aim for shit, Mitchell.”

“Ouch, that really hurt, Beale,” Beca shot back.

“Sorry not sorry,” replied Chloe, standing up as she prepared to leave. Beca followed suit, and, after a quick bathroom break, the pair gave a tip to their waitress and bid her a quick goodbye and left. Upon exiting, the two were dissatisfied to see that the sky was indeed still dark, and that the light drizzle had turned into a torrential downpour.

“Shit! Beca, what are we going to do? We’re parked all the way across the lot, and I left the umbrella in the trunk.” Chloe yelled, looking slightly anxious.

Beca hated seeing her friend like this. She knew Chloe hated the rain, and it made sense. To Beca, Chloe was like sunshine in a bottle, all hot and joyful, while rain was the thing that would come in and extinguish her flame. God, that thought alone made Beca really hate rain.

“Relax, Chlo, I got this,” stated Beca, calmly, as she took off her black vest, throwing it over Chloe’s head. The brunette slowly started to walk, leading them to their car, before being stopped by Chloe, who put a hand on her arm.

“Becs, no, the rain’s too strong. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Beca bit her lower lip at how adorable and caring Chloe was being. “No, Chlo, it’s less than a minute’s walk away. I can do it.”

Chloe nodded and allowed herself to be led by Beca.

Sure enough, the walk took less than a minute. By the time they reached their car, Beca was drenched from head to toe and was shivering slightly. Chloe dove inside and unlocked the passenger-side door. Beca jumped in, soaking wet. Chloe scrambled, turning on the ignition and setting the car’s heater to full blast. She then grabbed a towel from the backseat and threw it around the shivering brunette. Chloe patted Beca down and hugged her tightly to keep her warm.

“You’re my hero, Becs.”

“Mhmmm,” Beca exhaled, leaning her head against Chloe’s.

“My _tiny_ knight in shining armor,” Chloe teased. Beca just let out a shaky laugh in response.

 They stayed like that for 20 minutes – Chloe hugging Beca’s shivering frame to keep her warm.

Once Beca was dry enough, Chloe discarded the towel and handed Beca one of her own hoodie’s. The warmth generated by the heater combined with the cold, hard rain outside had fogged up all the windows. Chloe began the slow process of defogging them.

Checking her phone and the car’s onboard clock, Beca realized that it was just shy of 4 PM, and, yup, they still had two more hours to go. Beca turned to look out the window, watching as the fog slowly disappeared, revealing the rain pouring outside.

“Well?” Chloe questioned.

“Well what?” Beca asked, turning to face a smirking Chloe.

“C’mon, Becs, we spent the first five hours of this trip without any music. I’m beginning to think you’ve lost your touch.”

Now that Chloe brought it up, Beca realized that, yeah, Chloe was right. They did spend the first two-thirds of the trip with no music whatsoever. Of course, Beca blamed that on Chloe’s suicidal driving methods – and the fact that the sound of Chloe’s voice was music all on its own. Yup, she was so whipped.

“It’s like you don’t even know me at all, Beale.” Beca grabbed her bag from the backseat and pulled out her laptop. Laying it on the floor, in the space between her feet, she plugged the extension cord into the car’s jack.

The first few bars of Adele’s ‘rolling in the deep’ started playing.

Chloe shot Beca one of her signature smiles before setting off.

“Canada, here we come.”


	3. Picture perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca finally make it to Canada.
> 
> And Beca realizes just how beautiful Chloe Beale really is. 
> 
> Fluff galore, with a few heated moments here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm especially proud of this chapter, it's my longest one to date. 
> 
> But let's be honest, you guys deserve it.

Beca absolutely hated the heat. She never played in the sun when she was a kid, and she never celebrated her high school summers by going to beaches and other crap like that. As far back as she can remember – she was the type to shut herself in her room for hours on end, mixing on her laptop. It helped to drown out all the family troubles: the screaming, the door-slamming, and the yelling. It was why her skin was so pale. Or rather ‘twilight white’ as Chloe would put it.

Unfortunately for her, the weather up in ‘almost Canada’ had other plans, plans that didn’t fit her idea of comfortable. A stark contrast to Washington’s rain, the sun was blisteringly hot.

What’s worse was that Chloe, in all her infinite wisdom, had chosen to rent car with a faulty AC unit, repeatedly defending herself by claiming that, “Who needs AC anyways? Rolling down our windows gives the optimum road-trip effect.” And currently, they were stuck in a backlog of trucks and cars filled with angry drivers, tourists, and half naked frat-boys waiting to enter the border, and some genius decided that opening two out of the eight available gates would suffice.

Bullshit.

The two girls reached the US-Canadian border just past 5PM, and they still had another hour ahead of them before they reached…..wherever the heck Chloe was taking them to (Beca was still leaning heavily towards her secret cult theory).

Well, they’ve already spent 30 minutes cooped up in their car-shaped oven, and traffic had barely moved an inch. At this rate, it would be another three hours before they even got to the Canadian side.

What’s worse was that Beca took her last bathroom break back at the diner over two hours ago, and she needed to pee. Badly. Unfortunately for her, the only bathroom was located on the Canadian side of the border. So in addition to burning alive inside a crappy rental car, she was also facing the possibility of wetting herself in front of Chloe. Something that Chloe would never _ever_ let her hear the end of.

No – scratch that – those were the least of her problems. Just as Beca had finished mentally banging her head on the dashboard for the hundredth time that day, Chloe had decided that it was too hot for clothes.

Beca just gawked at Chloe, watching as the redhead peeled her slightly damp flannel shirt off of her torso, revealing her beautifully tanned skin and the black sports bra she always wore. Chloe threw her discarded shirt haphazardly on the backseat.

Beca let out an awkward cough, drawing Chloe’s attention. “Dude, do you want us to get swarmed by stupid frat boys?”

“Relax Becs, no one can see me,” she says as she pulls the handle to adjust herself into a semi-reclined position. “Besides,” she continues, “I saw the way you were looking at me.” Her voice takes on a slightly different tone, and Beca thinks for a split second that Chloe is actually mad at her for staring. But Chloe smiles mischievously and pokes Beca in the arm.

“Are you sure you’re worried about them, or are you just afraid to share?” Chloe smiles and winks as she watches the blush creep up her friend’s face.

“Whatever,” Beca huffs, “just don’t blame me when some drunken dude comes over and spills beer all over the car seat.” Beca crosses her arms indignantly, looking out her open window.

After a little while, she looks over at Chloe, her eyes are closed, but she’s bobbing her head slightly, smiling and humming some unidentifiable tune. And Beca stops to admire the wonder that is Chloe Beale. She’s starting to notice the way her stomach does back flips every time she sees Chloe. She also realizes that she’s been spending a lot of time staring at Chloe as of late. And she can’t help it as her eyes trace a path from the delicate movements of muscles in Chloe’s throat, to the smooth skin above and below her sports bra, down to her toned stomach, and all the way down to the sliver of underwear poking out from beneath the waist-band of her jeans. And, God, she just wants to do _things_ to Chloe. Things that one best friend should never even consider doing to another best friend.

She continues to look until she realizes that Chloe has stopped her humming and is now staring right back at her.

Beca gulps but doesn’t break her stare.

“Like what you see, Becs?” Chloe whispers, her mouth curves into a small smirk.

Beca doesn’t know what to do, what to _say_. She contemplates her options. She could brush it aside with some of her signature sarcasm – although, based on the way she’s been acting lately, she doesn’t think that Chloe will buy it – , or she could just lean forward a little and come closer, and closer, and closer, until they're impossibly close, then maybe, just maybe Chloe would meet her halfway and….

_Fuck it_

Ignoring all of what remains of her common sense, Beca slowly leans forward, her eyes visibly locked on Chloe’s lips. Chloe sees this and – mimicking Beca – she begins to move in closer. Chloe’s smirk curls away as both girls close their eyes. Time seems to slow down as Chloe tilts her head to accommodate Beca. They’re both so close, close enough that they can feel the other’s breath ghosting their lips. Beca begins counting down – Mentally, of course – counting down the time it takes for them to close the minute gap, anticipating the feel of Chloe’s lips on hers…….

Honk! Honk!

The sound of a car’s horn and some indistinct background expletives pull Chloe and Beca back into the real world. Beca opens her eyes to see the shocked expression on Chloe’s face. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape, and Beca’s pretty sure her expression says it all.

_Shit_

Beca groans, slamming her body back into her seat, while Chloe quickly fixes her seat and drives forward.

They move one full car space forward.

Oh joy.

 

* * *

 

After another 30 minutes of slowly inching the car forwards, they finally reach the toll gate.

The girl at the booth looks frazzled beyond belief, and Beca can’t really blame her. Endless streams of people – especially annoying frat guys, burned out parents with annoying children, and snappy business men can really take a toll on someone.

But despite her frazzled appearance and raspy voice, the girl is still polite when she asks them a couple of questions. And by _them_ , Beca really means just Chloe.

The girl asks a bunch of mundane and routine questions like ‘what’s your purpose for travelling here,’ or ‘do you have any alcohol on hand,’ and Beca’s personal favorite, ‘how many children,’ (which quickly prompted a laugh from Chloe, leaving Beca to awkwardly explain to the girl in the booth that Chloe was indeed not her mother, and that she herself was not 12, but was in fact over 21 years old).

After a few panicked apologies from the booth lady, and a few Chloe’s typical ‘Beca is small’ jokes, they _finally_ make the three-foot crossing into Canada.

 

* * *

 

Chloe pulls their car into one of the parking slots in front of the main building.

“So, what’s the plan, Chlo?” Beca asks, staring up to admire the huge building in front of them.

“I’ll go in there,” Chloe points towards the sign that reads _exchange_ , “and exchange all this American money for Canadian Money.” Chloe continues, walking towards the small glass door adjacent to the entrance to the gift shop.

“Cool. I’ll just go the bathroom.” Beca replied, suddenly remembering that her bladder exists and probably hates her right now.

Beca exits the bathroom a few minutes later, and a couple of notches happier than she was when she came in. After a brief look-around, she’s disappointed to see that Chloe is still lined up in the exchange room, so she decides to wait for her and plonks herself down on a big rock in front of the ornamental fountain.

Upon exiting, Chloe is greeted by the sight of one Beca Mitchell sitting on a big rock in front of a fountain, swaying her legs back and forth above the water, and happily swaying her head from side to side. Taking advantage of the fact that Beca has poor situational awareness and probably hasn’t seen her, Chloe pulls out her phone – making sure to turn off sounds and flash – and snaps a picture of Beca looking absolutely like an actual 12 year old right now.

“Badass my ass, Mitchell,” Chloe whispers to herself as she pockets her phone, saving the picture alongside her many candid photos of the brunette.

She quietly works her way around the brunette, eyeing her as if she was fresh piece of meat.

Okay, maybe that’s not the most _appropriate_ comparison to make, but screw it, right?

Chloe stalks her way into position, hovering right over the oblivious girl. She spares a couple of seconds, contemplating her options. She could push Beca into the water. It’s only two and half feet deep, anyways. Or, she could abuse Beca’s incredibly sensitive tickle spots.

The latter would be preferred – seeing as two and half feet is exactly half of Beca’s full height – but there’s still the possibility of pushing Beca in either way.

Eh, no risk, no reward, Chloe thinks.

Choosing the safer route, Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s waist, pulling them backwards onto the ground behind them. Beca squeals as they hit the ground with a soft ‘thud’, with the brunette landing atop Chloe.

“Beale, you’re such an ass!” Beca yells as she struggles to escape Chloe’s grasp.

Chloe just laughs deviously in return. Keeping one arm around Beca’s waist, she uses her free hand to attack Beca’s left side. The result is as expected.

Beca’s protesting stops as she starts to wiggle and flail wildly in a desperate attempt to escape Chloe’s grasp, but to no avail.

“Chlo – ah- I give! C-Chlo – please – sta-ha-ha- hap!”

Needless to say, Chloe doesn’t ease up. But she starts feeling something else. She starts to feel friction near her center, brought upon by Beca’s ass rubbing wildly against her hips as a result of the other girl’s tickle-induced spasms. And she can't help but feel incredibly aroused by that, so aroused that she must suppress a small moan that threatened to escape her lips. God, she imagines what would happen if Beca was _really_ grinding down on her. Shit. She knows it's wrong to feel this way about her minuscule best friend, especially when said best friend is lying atop you, squirming like a worm - thanks to you - and she silently thanks the Gods for not giving her a dick, otherwise Beca would be feeling a _lot_ more than just denim jeans and uncontrollable laughter right now.

Chloe eventually lets up, and she releases Beca, letting the younger girl slump onto the floor next to her, a wild mess of gasps, curses and smiles.

“I. Really. Really. Hate you right now.” Beca wheezes out as she turns to face Chloe, but she’s smiling like an idiot, And Chloe can’t help but mimic that too.

 

* * *

 

Ever since their almost-kiss, the sexual tension levels on this trip have risen from ‘Beca wants to bang Chloe’ to ‘Chloe clearly wants to bang Beca who wants to bang her back’. And it was ridiculous, really.

But Beca just ignores it. She’s good at that. Running from her problems and pretending they don’t exist.

And to her credit, Chloe’s been doing an absolutely fantastic job in keeping the awkwardness levels down to a minimum, but an absolutely terrible job at keeping the sexual innuendo – and with it, Beca’s arousal levels – down low.

Beca blindly gazes out her window, watching as road signs of all kinds zip by. The road had gone from spacious and straight to spacious but dangerously winding rather quickly, so Chloe _had_ to ease up on the driving to prevent them from, Y’know, dying and stuff.

The path they were taking seemed to lead off into nothing but mountains and lakes, kind of what the landscape of Canada is expected to look like after viewing its appearance on a map – blotchy pieces of landmass surrounded by a metric fuck ton of lakes.

“Did you know that Canada has 31,752 lakes, and is estimated to have up to 3 million if you count all the small ones?”  Beca absentmindedly plays with a broken AC vent.

“My, my, my, Beca Mitchell, are you a closet nerd?”

“Shut up”

“Relax, Becs, I happen to find nerds incredibly sexy-” Chloe voices out. Beca can practically hear the smirk playing across Chloe’s face “-especially the ones with glasses.”

“M’not a nerd,” Beca huffs out. “I just read it on the back of a Snapple cap.” She adds, trying to ignore Chloe’s offhand comment about finding nerds sexy.

Beca – briefly – wonders if she needs glasses.

What? Her eyes are bad, that’s all. Staring at a laptop for hours on end can take a toll.

As Beca returns to dramatically gazing outside her window, a giant green two-tiered sign catches her attention.

‘HORSESHOE BAY’

‘1 KM’

‘WHISTLER VILLAGE’

’100 KM’

“Chlo, hypothetically speaking, if I were to guess our destination, what would be in it for me?”  Beca asks, trying to sound serious, but her grin betrays her.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, but keeps her eyes firmly locked on the road. “Hypothetically, you’d get the awesome reward of being my best friend.”

“You’re no hypothetical fun.” Beca crosses her arms indignantly.

“And you’re a hypothetical dork,” Chloe sing-songs triumphantly. “I saw the sign Beca. I _am_ the driver after all,” she adds, grinning.

After a very brief moment of silence, Chloe breaks out into song. A song which Beca has done her very best to ignore since – hell – since freshmen year.

“ _I gotta new life, you would hardly recognize me, I’m so glad. How could a person like me care for you?”_ Chloe sings as she begins to move her head to the tune she knows all too well.

Beca, although smiling – because Chloe singing always manages to make her smile – brings her hands up and plugs both of her ears. “La la la la la la la la la la.”

Chloe, clearly enjoying tormenting Beca, sings on, further increasing her volume. _“I, why do I bother when you're not the one for me? It's enough, enough.”_ She pauses, turning to face Beca, she smiles, silently urging her to sing along for the next bit.

Beca could never resist Chloe’s smile. Dropping her hands, she grins at the redhead. _“I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.”_ In perfect harmony, they sang. _“Life is demanding without understanding. I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.”_

* * *

 

Their impromptu sing-along ends just as they reach Horseshoe bay.

As they round the corner, the line of rocks and hills to their left disappears, revealing a massive expanse of sparkling water with a small island that looks almost too picturesque to be real. Fact: the _whole_ scene itself looks too good to be real, with mountains in the background and rays of sun shining down upon the whole bay.

Beca inhales deeply, taking in the view.

She thinks to herself that this is the most view she’s ever seen. And, yes she – Beca Mitchell, the person who hates everything – at least knows how to appreciate a good view when she sees one. She doesn’t think anything can make this even more amazing, but as is often the case, she’s wrong again.

As they round another bend, their new position brings Chloe’s face into view. The light of the sun is placed firmly behind her, so not much can be seen of her, other than her silhouette.

Beca can’t help but smile and stare at what could only be described as ‘the most perfect scene ever’. Chloe’s face, half illuminated by the light of dusk and half cast in shadow, with glistening waters and near perfect mountains behind her, all framed within a single car door.

She knew Chloe was beautiful, ever since she barged into her shower. But it’s as if she’s only now noticing how beautiful Chloe truly is.

And right now, Chloe looked like an angel – yes, Beca knows how cliché it sounds, like a line straight out of those cheesy romance movies she used to watch with Jesse.

Still, it’s true, nonetheless.

If whistler is anything like this, it’s going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bay really was beautiful, I don't think my words conveyed just how awesome it was.
> 
> Oh yeah, for anyone wondering how the work's main title is related to any of this, now you know. ;)


	4. You jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes advantage of Beca's sleep deprived state. (Not like that. Mind out of the gutter)

Upon arriving at their destination, Beca could’ve sworn that they’ve somehow ended up trapped inside a snow globe. The town – Whistler – looked almost _too_ good. A blanket of perfectly white snow had covered the town from end to end. Cozy hotels – each with different architecture styles, yet somehow all still fit together perfectly – lined either side of the small road they were driving on. People bundled up in layers upon layers of jackets waddled around the brick roads within the town’s center. Old style lampposts illuminated the snow covered streets. Beca could feel a small smile forming on her face, probably her inner child jumping up and down at the sight – not that she’d admit to that. Beca was particularly amused by one couple trying to make a pair of snow angels despite their bulky clothes making it hard for them to form something other than a circle in the snow. She watched them laugh and push each other around, they were both girls too. Beca wondered what it would feel like to do that with Chloe.

Make snow angels, of course, nothing else.

The view was gradually replaced by concrete walls and pipes as they drove down the ramp to the underground parking slot.

“We’re here!” Chloe squealed as she put the car into park, turning off the engine and removing her key.

Beca just threw a small smile over to her friend, bringing up one hand to rub her eye. She was exhausted. Being denied her usual sleeping hours, followed by seven hours on the road, very few stops, and moments of unbearable arousal – not to mention the inevitable guilt that came – had completely burned her out. She wondered how Chloe must’ve felt. She did drive the whole way, even after Beca had offered to take wheel on numerous occasions. But then again, Chloe Beale is a boundless ball of redheaded energy, so it’s only fair.

“Tired, Becs?” Chloe asked, placing a hand on Beca’s shoulder.

“Mmm…no, just hungry…is all.” Beca replied, meekly. She knew Chloe would never believe her, but she also knew that Chloe would want to spend the night out and about, exploring and making the most out of their short stay. She wouldn’t want to spend their first night cooped up in their hotel room, and Beca didn’t want to get in the way of Chloe’s fun.

Of course, Chloe could see right through her. 

“Beca….” Chloe’s eyebrow shot up, keeping her gaze firmly locked on the younger girl. “If you’re tired we can always go up to the hotel room and sleep in. Exploring can wait until tomorrow,” She smiled, giving Beca’s shoulder a firm squeeze. 

 “Mmm…wha...No…let’s…we should have fun, dude. I’m all…all game.” As if Chloe was going to believe her before – she felt her head become all too heavy for her neck all of a sudden, and she braced for the inevitable impact with the dashboard – except it never came.

Beca felt both of Chloe’s hands steadying her, one on her chest, with the other one coming up to gently cup the side of her face. Keeping her eyes closed, Beca found herself unconsciously pressing her cheek into the hand cradling her face. Chloe’s hands are soft, she thought.

What? She appreciates a person who knows the importance of moisturizer. 

“Becs, you can barely keep your head up,” Chloe said, turning Beca’s head ever so slightly to face her, “which is weird because your head is pretty small.”

“S’not small…” Beca mumbled, as she slowly pried herself away from Chloe’s grasp, which was probably a bad idea since her head immediately fell backwards, thumping into the car window. “Ow...” Beca rubbed the newly formed sore spot on her head. Chloe giggled softly at her friend – sleepy Beca was always adorable.

“C’mon, Becs, let’s check in so you can rest in the hotel room.” Chloe spoke softly, shaking Beca gently in the process. Nodding in agreement, Beca unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door, albeit, rather slowly, and with all the grace of someone who’s half asleep.

They walked over to the doors to the hotel. Beca – through her half-lidded eyes – began to question the quality of such a building. From the outside, everything looked great, perfect, even. As if Chloe leading them to a giant rusty door wasn’t raising enough red flags, the sight that lay behind it was.

“Oh,” Chloe hummed thoughtfully.

“M’wha…is it Chlo? Beca asked as she lumped against the wall, her eyes shut. 

“How good are you with stairs?” Chloe asks absentmindedly, still staring at the flight of stairs before them. It must’ve been a good 30 steps to the door at the top, which, thankfully, wasn’t as rusty as the one they had just gone through. And sure, 30 steps doesn’t seem like much, but this is sleepy Beca she was dealing with here.  Hell, even ass-drunk Beca had better coordination than sleepy Beca.

“Wha?” Beca cracks an eye open, quickly making it two as she surveys the flight of stairs.

“Stairs, Beale? _Stairs_? You said this place had a five star rating.” Beca hissed, feeling slightly more awake.

“Newbie teachers and music producer interns only get paid so much, Becs.” Yeah, Chloe had a point there, and Beca definitely didn’t need any reminding when it came to how much either of them earned. It wasn’t bad, but one could only stand cup noodles for lunch every day for so long.

“Besides, all that cardio will finally show its use…I mean, if you actually _did_ any of it.” Chloe sniggered, shoving Beca (lightly) against the opposite wall and beginning to bolt up the stairs.

“Last one to the room is paying for whatever the winner picks out of the mini bar!” Chloe shouts, already halfway through the door at the top.

“Beale, don’t you dare! Get your ass back here now! Hotel mini bars are horrendously overpriced! Beca yelled after the redhead, who – unbeknownst to Beca – was already past the lobby and halfway through the third flight of stairs.

Their room was on the fifth floor. _Great_.

“On vacation and this girl is still making you do cardio,” Beca mutters to herself, ascending up the stairs as fast as her legs can carry her.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe rummaged through the little cupboard above the mini fridge, searching for the most expensive looking bottle she could find.

Her eyes land on a small bottle hidden at the rear of compartment, ornately decorated and horrendously gold. She wiggles her hand through the line of cans and bottles, reaching for the little bottle and pulling it out for closer inspection.

“Bingo!”

She walks over to one of the chairs in the center of the small room, turning it over so it would face the door and sitting down. She pops open the tiny bottle, ready to empty its contents down her throat, no matter the taste.

As if on cue, the door flies open and a red-faced, gasping Beca comes barging in.

“You,” Beca looks up and points a finger at Chloe, still panting with her hands on her knees. “You are…a demon, you know that?”

“Oh, but we’ve only just begun,” comes Chloe’s smug reply as she rapidly downs the contents of the bottle, making sure that Beca saw everything.

Unfortunately for her – it tastes like shit.

Gagging, Chloe regurgitates half of the contents back out onto the floor. Bringing the back of her hand to wipe the remainder off of her lips, she comes face to face with a rather triumphant looking Beca.

“Karma’s a bitch, aint it, red?”

Chloe decides that it’s time. Sure, they won’t visit the mountain until tomorrow – which was where she originally planned to snare the brunette. But she knew that she couldn’t possibly stand another night of this, possibly dancing around her feelings yet again, in some sexually charged scenario that the two of them would inevitably enter _yet again_.  Oh, she knew that Beca liked her, she could tell. Even if the brunette tried to hide it, she was still pretty damn obvious. And if Beca wasn’t going to admit…then Chloe was going to _make_ her.

She took a deep breath. Yup, no going back now, she thought.

“I’m tired of oblivious little shits, Becs.”

“What?” Beca steps back, feeling surprised at the redhead’s sudden change of tone.

Chloe stands up and faces Beca, a blank expression on her face.

“Chlo, what’s up?” Beca asks, nervously.

Chloe’s eyes quickly flicker down to Beca’s lips. She steps closer and closer, wordlessly, and every step forward she takes, Beca moves one step back. They continue this tense, silent dance until Beca feels the cold wood of the door pressing into her back. Chloe puts both of her hands on either side of Beca, trapping her.

Chloe leans in, bringing her mouth dangerously close to Beca’s ear. “You heard me. Oblivious. Little. Shits.” Chloe’s voice, low and sultry, sends shivers down Beca’s spine, along with heat to her face and down between her legs.

_Oh God_

Chloe pulls back just a little, to face Beca. The brunette can see that Chloe’s usually bright blue eyes are now dark and stormy.

“Oblivious shits like you, Beca.”

The comment hits Beca hard. But any come back is muffled by Chloe’s lips softly capturing her own.

Chloe’s lips are soft and warm and taste of that cherry lip gloss that she loves, with just a hint of hard alcohol here and there. It’s a slow, innocent kiss, with no feeling of malice, lust, and without much pressure. But it’s still intense, and Beca closes her eyes as time seemingly slows to a standstill. Yes, she knows how cliché that sounds, and she’ll probably blame it all on Jesse’s movie watching sessions with her, but she doesn’t care. After all, she’s finally kissing Chloe Beale, Chloe _fucking_ Beale.

But almost as quickly as it started, it ends, and Beca opens her eyes, left with a terrible feeling of being left high and dry, while also avoiding the temptation of chasing Chloe down just to feel all that once again. Chloe pulls away, gone is the face of intensity and back is the regular, happy Chloe Beale that Beca has grown so accustomed to.

“Wow.” Beca breathes out, a lazy smile on her face.

“Wow indeed. I can’t believe my plan worked.” Chloe grins back at the brunette.

“Chloe Beale, I’m deeply disappointed in you.” Beca says, in the most serious voice she could muster, causing the redhead’s smirk to fall from her face, worried that she had miscalculated a bit.

What do you..?

“You drove me all the way to Canada just to kiss me in some cold, cheap ass hotel? For shame, Chlo.”

Chloe’s face lights up again as she playfully smacks Beca’s arm. “You’re a jerk, Mitchell.”

“I’m a jerk? You made me chase you up flights of stairs…on vacation, Chlo!”

“No one said you had to chase after me.” Chloe winked. Secretly reveling in the fact that they’re still in a semi-embrace.

Beca smirked, leaning in close, her voice dropped to a whisper. “But I wanted to.” They stayed silent for a while afterwards, smiling softly and gazing into each other’s eyes. (Cliché alert, Beca Mitchell, cliché alert). The scene was reminiscent of Beca’s first a Capella party, when Chloe came up to her, all drunk and hot, and pulled her in close before whispering her now famous words: ‘”I think we’re going to be really fast friends.” Yeah, it was a lot like that, except this time was way better.

Chloe chuckled as she slowly pried herself away from Beca. “You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap!” Beca sang.

Chloe grinned deviously. The room they had gotten, while technically two floors tall and quite spacious, did lack somewhat in the bed department. And she wasn’t up to sharing a room with Beca just yet, because lord knows she won’t be able to control herself.

Besides, tormenting Beca was much too fun. And the brunette would fit _perfectly_ on the couch anyways.

“That you are. Goodnight!” Chloe waved quickly before bolting into the bedroom.

“Whatever.” Beca heard the locks turn from the other die of the door, along with the sound of Chloe’s body hitting the soft mattress and the accompanying ‘oof’ that sounded way too pleased.  

“Beale?”

No response.

“Chloe!”

Still nothing.

“The only bathroom is in there!”

Beca swore she heard a snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I hate this chapter, and it was a pain to write (went through at least five drafts before it came down to this). 
> 
> Despite myself, I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave your thoughts. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.


End file.
